


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Emiko Queen.

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A smutty little session between Emiko and Harry gets very heated.  First posted as an exclusive chapter on my blog on February 14th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Emiko Queen
Series: Breeding Ground [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 8





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Emiko Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 14th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Emiko Queen(Featuring Emiko Queen from Arrow)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Intensity spread through the eyes of Emiko Queen when she charged her sparring partner. She had been blessed, to get trained underneath the fabled Dragon, Hadrian Peverell. A legend who did not take students lightly, and naturally, given that he took an interest in her, Emiko intended to fight him.  
  
“You’ve come a long way,” Hadrian told her. “We’re almost done.”  
  
Emiko made an attempt to take Hadrian down. The only problem was her attempts had failed and the sensation of something pulling in her leg staggered her. Hadrian blocked Emiko’s attacks, as she powered through the pain.  
  
“Powering through any injury is important,” Hadrian told her. “Pain is but an illusion.”  
  
Hadrian slid his hand up Emiko’s leg while slipping behind her. She hitched in a breath. Those fingers, while rubbing her inner thigh, had gotten close. The two of them had some very intense sparring sessions, which lead to their bodies getting up close and personal with each other. They never quite reached the point where they would join together.  
  
“And you’re wondering how it would be like, don’t you?” Hadrian breathed in Emiko’s ear.  
  
“YES!”  
  
Emiko spun around and grabbed his face. Her lips smashed onto his with a kiss. Intensity spread through Emiko’s body as she kissed her teacher and he kissed her back, long, hard, fast. With his hands working down to grab Emiko’s firm backside and pulling her in, as hard as humanly possible.  
  
“Mmm,” the woman moaned into his mouth.  
  
Hadrian just smiled and slipped behind Emiko. The dark haired woman’s breathing increased when he felt up her body. He pulled off her top to reveal her nice, perky breasts. His grip went from her breasts to her nice flat stomach and then started to rub her pussy through the tight pants she wore.  
  
“How does that make you feel?”  
  
As Hadrian rubbed her pussy through the tight pants, he rubbed his crotch through his pants. Slowly, his pants rolled down and revealed more of his bare cock. And he worked Emiko’s pants down, revealing her pussy as well to him. The tip of his cock brushed into him.  
  
“I need you, now!” Emiko yelled. “Quit teasing me, and put it inside her.”  
  
Spirited, Hadrian loved it. But, he would teach his student a very valuable lesson, one of patience. He spent the next few minutes teasing Emiko’s body and getting her pussy nice and wet, until he lined his big throbbing cock up against her entrance. Rearing back, Hadrian shoved his member deep inside of her body.  
  
Emiko screamed when she had been filled. Oh, it felt so good, and she felt so hot to get this large slab of meat inside of her. Her tight pussy contracted every time, as Hadrian bent her over. Her hands touched the ground.  
  
“Harder, harder!” Emiko yelled.  
  
She wanted to find her breaking point after all. The skilled warrior’s tight walls gripped around Hadrian, suckling his meat prick deep inside of her body. Hadrian pulled back and pushed into her body, the weight of his balls getting even more heavy.  
  
“You better be careful what you wish for….”  
  
Hadrian’s hips moved like a blur, burying into Emiko, and almost blowing her mind. He had to hold her up by the waist to prevent Emiko from falling over with the force.  
  
The sounds of their flesh smacking together echoed through the room. Every inch of Emiko’s body, toned and firm, opened up for Hadrian’s exploration. He grabbed her hips and deeper inside of her.  
  
“You’re going to cum for me!”  
  
That was not a question, not a suggestion, but a mere raw statement of fact. Emiko’s tight walls closed ranks around Hadrian, breathing extremely heavy from what he was doing to. The weight of his balls just laid into her, making Emiko breath even more heavily the faster he plunged into her.  
  
She came, came extremely hard. Her tight, warm walls contracted around Hadrian and just sent warm, pleasurable feelings throughout her body.  
  
Hadrian pulled out and let Emiko drop down to her knees. He rolled her over, lying her down on the mats. Hadrian climbed on top of her body, rubbing his erection against her firm belly. The juices spilled even more and Emiko let out a moan. He slid down, the dark hairs covering her pussy tickling his member as he did so.  
  
So many times, Emiko dreamed of Hadrian throwing her down on the mats. Then, he ground against her, until she was nice and horny, before ripping her pants off, and fucking her brains out. Emiko slowly dug her fingernails into Hadrian’s bicep, the warm encouragement pressing into her body.  
  
The warrior once known as Harry Potter, spread the legs of Emiko. Her pussy, oozing underneath Hadrian, allowed him to drive down into her body, and take her completely deep. She tightened around Hadrian, as he pushed down. Elevating Emiko’s legs gave him the proper leverage to drive as deep into her as possible. Their bodies shifted together.  
  
Pure magic spread from head to toe on Emiko Queen as she shook on the ground. Hadrian grunted with each pulsing push deep into the woman on the ground. So hot, so good, and he could barely hold back. Hadrian pumped his way into Emiko’s body, spearing ever so deeply into her. She held onto him, cranking his cock inside of her.  
  
“Deeper, please,” Emiko breathed, digging her nails down onto him. “I want you...all the way inside me...please!”  
  
Hadrian, never one to deny a woman, obliged her actions with multiple thrusts into her body. The tightness of Emiko’s pussy, squeezing down onto him, made Hadrian just let loose on her. Her entire body, trained to be as deadly as it was sexy beckoned for Hadrian. Hadrian rolled his hands down Emiko’s legs.  
  
Emiko almost forgot about the injury she suffered, the desire to be stuffed, and pleasured being even more prominent. Yet, when Hadrian touched her, and healed her, she needed it.  
  
She clamped down onto him, cumming so hard. And Hadrian matched her motions, riding her all the way through the orgasm. The thickness of his balls, pressing against her pussy made Emiko almost lose it again. Actually, no almost about it, she lost it again.  
  
“I wonder how many times I can make you cum before your limit?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Oh, I think I can make you finish...before I pass out,” Emiko said.  
  
Emiko prepared to put her money, or rather her pussy, where her mouth was. The woman prided herself in control of all her muscles, and her tight, archer body squeezed down onto Hadrian. She worked, in a different way around Hadrian. Hadrian pulled completely up and rocked her body, completely burying deep inside of her.  
  
“Mmm,” Emiko breathed heavily.  
  
Hadrian leaned in and sucked her breasts. The sweat covering them made them taste so sweet. Hadrian had been reminded of the reason why he only took female students these days. It lead to encounters like this, months of training and closed quarters eventually exploded in sexual lust.  
  
Again and again, Emiko’s body rocked with constant orgasms. Hadrian pleasured her riding her all the way into the ground. He could be buried inside of this tight pussy for a long time, but he sped up, to get closer to the climax. The thought of exploding inside of Emiko and marking her body forever, anointing her insides with his seed appealed to her.  
  
Judging by the aggressive look firing on Emiko’s face, she wanted it too. Grinding her nails into Hadrian’s shoulder, Hadrian pushed a little bit further, with his balls just slapping down hard onto her. Emiko’s deep breathing increased.  
  
“I know you’re close,” Emiko said. “I can feel your muscles tightening.”  
  
Her legs squeezed Hadrian’s ass to push her all the way into.  
  
“The student picked up something from the teacher?” Hadrian asked. “Well done.”  
  
Hadrian kissed Emiko’s lips, and the two lovers rutted on the ground. Her legs were amazing, smooth as silk, as they rubbed up against Hadrian’s body. All while he rode her tight pussy straight into the ground. More kisses covered other parts of Emiko’s body, as she stroked Hadrian’s own with her hands.  
  
The tightening her walls against Hadrian proved to be the end. As Emiko came, Hadrian buried blast after blast of seed inside of her body, spilling her insides deep with a milky white discharge. He held onto her hips, grinding her deep into the ground. Emiko moaned, squeezing and releasing his cock until the two of them finished up.  
  
Emiko squeezed Hadrian ever so tightly, her body writhing. She wanted every single last drop of his thick, potent seed inside of her body. The consequences strayed far from Emiko’s mind, only wanting and needing her teacher inside of her.  
  
Hadrian pulled out, and slid back. Emiko’s belly, swollen with his cum, stuck out in prominence. And yet, she felt satisfied and pleased with what happened.  
  
The afterglow caused them to bask in a certain light. Emiko, crawling forward, and pressing her hands on Hadrian’s chest, smiled, as she leaned down. The kiss covered his lips, and then moved down to other parts of her body. Hadrian grabbed Emiko onto her hips and mounted her body on his lap.  
  
Oh, Emiko looked forward to their training sessions now more than ever. Although, hopefully they did not get sidetracked too much.  
 **End.**


End file.
